


Reminiscence

by skittydolly



Series: Trials [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is 20, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memories, Paz is 23, Pet Names, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: Paz had stayed until some younger boys came to tease him for how closely he kept to the tribe’s newest beroya. “Is this your attempt at courting, Vizla?” One laughed, alcohol on his breath even from beneath his helmet. Paz had simply clasped their shoulders firmly, tugging them close and rumbling low.“Gar serim..”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Trials [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652860
Comments: 19
Kudos: 413





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Another spinoff of the past stories I've written, this fic is derived from a few paragraphs of my last fic, Contemplation. This is before the tribe had migrated to the covert on Navarro and before the purge itself, so it would be based in their original covert where things were a less strict and much happier. Din is 20 and Paz is 23, so this takes place a decade before my other pieces. Again this is mostly headcanon, though it is meant to try and be canon compliant.
> 
> Any questions please feel free to ask! Mando'a translations are at the end notes, I hope you enjoy! ♥

Din and his father returned that night. 

The tribe had a gathering to celebrate. Artillery and new weapons were displayed across large tables to inspect. Spices and meats were sifted through, distributed among family clans and the chefs’ quarters where they prepared tiingilar and a generous serving of tihaar made from the fruits their beroya brought from their travels. The alcohol was warm through Paz’ frame, easing his nerves and summoning his bravery as he sat by the welcomed pair.

Din’s father at the head of the table. Din at his right side and Paz made his way to sit beside him. He listened carefully as the young Mandalorian spoke of his first trials. Of his hunts, of the skills he had learned in the 6 months shadowing his father. Too modest, his father picked up the conversation as Din trailed off, the pride he felt in his son clear in his voice.

The night carried on, joyous and warm.

Paz’ heart swelled as he watched Din be swarmed by their newest foundlings. He didn’t have the heart to be jealous as they had his full attention. They presented him their newly casted helms which they immediately made to bump against Din’s. Paz stayed close, keeping his gaze forward when he’d noticed Din’s visor on him, warm gaze through the cold black before focusing on the younglings once more.

He’d point out his battle scars, the fresh dents and scrapes all across the auburn painted beskar. The foundlings were mesmerized, asking all sorts of questions that only Din had the patience to answer. Eventually, they all retreated one by one to Din’s father who conversed with their armorer and matriarch, demanding his attention and how willing he was to give it. Paz could see where Din got that from.

The younger man came to sit beside Paz once more, sipping his ale from a metal straw beneath his helmet and Paz did the same. The pleasant buzz filtering through the air, felt all around in every tunnel of this covert. They didn’t speak then. Din had spoken enough, his voice had begun to rasp even more than normal. Their presence was enough, even as other clanmates of their age group came to congratulate him on his first trial. Paz had always kept close and took it upon himself to shoo away a few drunkards when they’d hover for too long.

Din merely looked at him and Paz stared back, a fondness in his blue eyes beneath his visor he wished Din could see. The night was wrapping up, Din and his father, exhausted from their voyage, had retired to their shared quarters early. Paz had stayed until some younger boys came to tease him for how closely he kept to the tribe’s newest beroya. “Is this your attempt at courting, Vizla?” One laughed, alcohol on his breath even from beneath his helmet. Paz had simply clasped their shoulders firmly, tugging them close and rumbling low. 

“Gar serim..”

\--

When he heard that Din left for patrol the morning after, Paz made to follow, quickly navigating the hallways and comrades pointing out Din’s path along the way. Rumor travels fast... He found him in the bronze tunnels of the armory leading towards the largest safety exit in this covert. He fell in stride with him, Din giving him a glance, quiet as ever even as the sounds of the forge rung loud through the tunnels, fading the further they traveled.

"Mind the company?" Paz asked, folding his hands behind his back, straightening his posture.

Din simply shook his head, Paz liked to think he walked just a little closer. Silence fell once again, a maze of tunnels all of this tribe's members could easily navigate, hiding the exit where another pair of their comrades stood guarding. "We are not relieved of our watch for another half hour, Vizla." One of them said, shifting the rifle onto the clasps on her back and throwing a glance to her partner, who shrugged back.

"Consider the remainder of your shift a break. We will take watch from here."

"Under whose orders." The other questioned, crossing her arms and stepping forward into Paz' space.

"Under mine." He could hear Din shift beside him, in his peripheral he could see his helmet tilt towards him. "Or have you not been briefed of my rise in ranking, verd’ika." She huffed a little sigh, tapping her knuckles to Paz' shoulder and motioning her helm for her partner to follow. "Understood, alor’ad."

The larger man watched them walk away, by the time he turned around Din had already taken watch at the mouth of the tunnel, surveying the dry landscape and the approaching storm that would soon bring the land some much needed relief. Their crops needed the rain terribly. The silence resumed again, the wind steadily picking up, brushing against the audials of their helmets, the gentle rolling of thunder coming up from behind the distant mountains.

"Alor’ad."

Paz blinked, his heart doing a little flip at the rasped voice he paid too much attention to last night at the gathering. He quickly caught himself, smirking as he came to sit along the ledge that formed the tunnel's entrance, his boots touching the ground with a thump. "Yes. I've since been recently promoted while you were away."

"Mmh," Din hummed and Paz felt a swell of pride in his chest. He must have been impressed.. The younger man sat beside him, unfastening the strap holding his rifle across his chest and setting it at his side. The soles of his boots hovered several inches off the ground. A little pause, a quiet flash of lightning.

"That was rude."

"What?" 

"I could have waited a half hour, Paz."

"I-"

"They were only fulfilling their duties."

Paz sputtered once again before his hands came up to grab Din's shoulders and shake him playfully. He reveled in the laugh he pulled from the younger man, the bruise to his ego quickly soothed away at the sound. Din's hands gripped his thick wrists half-heartedly until Paz let him go with a shove.

"You're still insufferable. Did you not learn a thing from your travels, you feral little womp rat?"

Din rubbed his gloves hands to his shoulders, Paz wished he could see his smile. "You accompanied me here. I'm sure it was for good reason." Paz' face heated terribly beneath his helmet at that, grumbling quietly and then clasping a hand at the back of Din's helmet. He shoved him closer a little roughly, their helmets clinking firmly at their foreheads.

"I missed you."

This time Din hummed softly, nudging his head forward in a shy nuzzle. "I couldn't tell," the smirk could be heard clear in his voice. Paz chuckled and shoved him firmly back again, but kept an arm around slim shoulders. “As much as I’d love to boast to the boys about our encrypted calls while you were away, you are not mine to claim, Din. Not yet...” Din shook his head, ducking his helm to rest against Paz’ clavicle.

“Hard to keep those calls private with my father on the Crest. Didn’t help that your timing was always terrible, Paz.”

Paz laughed at that, rubbing the back of Din’s neck through the thick material of his high neck as the cool wind filtered through the tunnel. Heavy clouds overhead and a soft sprinkle of rain signaling the needed downpour. “You’ve completed your first trial,” Paz hummed, holding Din a little closer, the cheek plating of his helm rested to the top of Din’s head. “I’m proud of you. We all are.. You’ll be a great provider for the tribe.”

Din stayed quiet, but Paz could feel him nod. They watched the rain comfortably for a few moments. Rumbling thunder and brief flashes of lightning nothing but background noise and a reminder that this moment was real. Their warmth seeped into each other’s armor, their scents close enough to taste, hands moving slowly, careful and timid, but no less eager. Din’s body trembling but not because of the cool air, Paz was enough to keep him warm.

The larger man leaned over him, resting their foreheads together and looking into Din’s visor as deeply as he could, one of his hands resting on the younger’s knee and then dragging his wide palm up the inside of his thigh. A shaky gasp was pulled from Din’s throat, staticky through his modulator, his hands shooting out to grasp at Paz’ wrist.

Paz watched Din throw a look over his shoulder to the dark, quiet tunnels. If anyone was coming they’d know and the sudden downpour of rain masked their own sounds, but it still made Din feel a little more than scandalous. Paz cleared his throat, red faced beneath his helmet. They were both new to this, experienced only with each other and only together a few times before Din had left off-world 6 months prior.

Paz never understood the saying of distance making the heart grow fonder until that moment Din boarded the old Razor Crest with his father. And in this moment he attempted to shift his hand away, swallowing hard when Din’s hands only held on to him tighter. 

"I-I'm just a little.." Din trailed off, bumping his forehelm against Paz’ shoulder.

"On edge..?" Paz offered, slowly rubbing his thumb in soothing circles at Din’s thigh.

"Mmh.." he quietly hummed, lifting his head again and nestling into the bright blue concave of Paz’ cheek plating. “Training and fighting every day for six months.. Now to be cooped up in the covert.. Kind of tense.” Din looked up to him again, the lightning strikes from miles away illuminating the silver contours of his helmet and taking Paz’ breath away at the sight. “Even more so with you so close again,” he added, almost shy, a little more wistful.

The larger man shuddered as his hand was shifted, traveling further up the length of Din’s thigh until he cupped gently at the stirring hardness between his legs. Din sighed quietly at the touch, near purring his approval as Paz’ thick fingers stroked slowly over him, his legs like jelly and spreading for that large hand to explore. Paz merely watched, mesmerized as Din writhed beneath his touch, hips jerking up into his palm.

“Y-You.. Do you want this?” Paz cursed the skip in his voice, his inexperience, his heart pounding beneath his beskar at such an open display from a boy who was known for being so closed off. Din merely pressed closer, one hand grasping desperately at Paz’ sleeve and the other tightening at the back of Paz’ belt as if to try and steady himself. The rain beat down against the dry ground, the thunder continued to roll lowly in the distance, but Paz’ only focus was on the Mandalorian before him.

“G..Gedet’ye..”

The larger man groaned, taking a look over his shoulder as Din had before moving his hand and practically tugging Din over his lap. It had to be quick, as those secret comm calls they had while Din was away. But he would savor it, he would relish in Din’s warmth and scent so close. Paz shifted the zipper of Din’s pants down, licking his lips as the younger hooked his thumbs at his waist and slipped his pants and undergarments slowly down slim hips until his cock was exposed and Paz nearly came in his own pants right then and there, pushing his face to Din’s shoulder with a garbled groan that roused a little laugh from Din.

The smaller man was already making to pull off Paz’ black glove, holding the material tightly and gasping when Paz immediately curled his hand entirely around his cock. “F-Fuck..” Din whined, legs twisting, tangling with Paz’ as he fucked into the tight fist, pre slicking the glide as Paz pumped him at an agonizingly leisure pace before going faster. Paz’ entire chest rumbled against him as he moaned, nestling their helms together tightly.

“M-Maker.. Fuck, Din..” he bit out through clenched teeth, thumbing at the slit of Din’s cock and smearing dripping pre down his shaft. They were both flushed beneath their helmets. After so long with no stimulation, it was overwhelming, nearly too much. “Missed you,” Paz growled, “Missed hearing your voice, missed your touch, missed touching you and making you feel this way.”

Din panted quietly, head lolling against Paz’ shoulder, eyes going dazed and half lidded beneath his visor. “Paz- ‘M gonna cum..” he drawled, nuzzling against Paz’ jaw as both hands came to clutch at him. “Just a little longer-” Paz cooed, releasing Din’s cock and watching, mouth watering when Din’s hips fucked up weakly to chase the sensation, a soft keen tugged from his throat. Paz quickly undid the buttons of his own pants, his own cock springing free and he shuddered when Din whined at the sight.

Hard and throbbing, slick with pre at the tip. Paz bodily lifted Din from his side, the younger’s gasp falling into a broken moan as he was seated in Paz’ lap. He immediately tugged both his gloves off, taking Paz in his hand a little too eagerly as he was nearly thrown off when Paz bucked involuntarily. They chuckled quietly to themselves, forehelms pressed in absolute affection. Were it not for the pouring rain, their voices would have rung through the tunnels. 

Paz brought his hand back slowly around Din’s, purring low as Din did the same to him. They set their paces, Paz pumping firmly up Din’s length while the younger savored the heavy throb as he held to Paz’ thick base before stroking up and concentrating on the crown of his cock, teasing the slit with his thumb and then tracing a thick vein further down.

“Let me see you cum,” Paz hummed, timbre rumbling like the calming thunder. “Let me see you fall apart.. Let me be the only one who gets to see you like this, Din..” The younger seemed to crumble under the pleasure at the sound of his name, pushing forward as his grip around Paz’ cock faltered as he moaned. “P-Please..” he panted, his free arm coming to wrap around Paz’ shoulders, Paz’ own curling securely around Din’s waist.

“Th-That’s it,” Paz groaned, feeling Din begin to fuck his cock up into his hand. Din whimpered right in his audial and a throb shot right through his own cock. “Let go.. Fuck- Sweetheart, cum for me.. Need you, missed you so bad- Gedet’ye.. O-Oh, cyar’ika...” Din gasped above him, tossing his head back as he cock was milked through his orgasm, cum painting Paz’ chest plate and dripping down his stomach.

Paz whimpered, leaning Din back in his lap, the smaller man’s legs spread to his sides, a little more than dazed if his little confused peep said anything. A full body shudder just trekked down Paz’ spine as he wrapped his drenched hand around his own cock, nestled between Din’s legs. He pumped firmly, biting his lip raw under his visor. Din watching him really did him in, the wriggle of his hips and the showy arch of his back just pushed him over the edge.

The larger man doubled over, balls drawing up tight as he spilled across Din’s stomach, thick ropes reaching up to his painted chestplate, panting desperately for a breath. He hadn’t expected Din to sit up so quickly, hadn’t expected the arms wrapping around his helm and how he fell back under Din’s weight.

Paz blinked widely up at Din, cheeks on fire as he still attempted to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down under Din’s hands. Their helms pressed once more, Paz relaxing with a heavy groan, his own hands coming to cup tenderly at Din’s waist, massaging the muscle there and daring to trail his hands to his hips, over his ass and down his thighs holding him tightly to his body as all they did was just breath to the sounds of the calming storm just outside. Din’s voice was soft in Paz’ ear.

“Cyar’ika...”

\--

Paz looked up from where he was cutting vegetables for their stew, gaze drawn over to where Din was busy keeping the child entertained with the little porg toy Paz had bought for him. 

“Hmm?” he hummed in question, smiling affectionately beneath his helmet when Din looked up at him, the child immediately making to try and tip his buir’s helmet up to see his face. Din caught his little hands and brought the toy to his face which the boy immediately latched on to.

“That was the first time we called each other cyar’ika.”

Paz chuckled softly and paused his work for dinner. He wiped his hands on a stray cloth before extending his hand towards Din, helping him off the mat they purchased to pad the Razor Crest’s floor for the child’s comfort. Din had spared the armor on his limbs, leaving only his chest and back plating and, of course, his helmet. Paz wrapped his arms around the younger’s trim waist, massaging tenderly at his lower back.

“Your first trial,” he simply hummed, swaying slowly side to side and Din followed his movements. “I remember that night.. And the morning that followed, how could I not. Copikla.. You were so cute all wound up like that, how scandalous of you to let me-” Paz was surprised he got that far before Din had pushed his hands to his visor to stop him. 

“Now you’re the insufferable one,” Din huffed, turning to escape from Paz’ grip but the larger man held on tightly. He could only give up when he felt the kid hold onto his leg as though they were playing a game. Paz’ laugh rumbled his entire frame, squeezing Din close before releasing him from his death grip, bending down to pick the little one up and cradling him in the bend of his big arm.

“You’re the one who let me accompany you then. And you let me a second time when I found you again. Though now we have such delightful company, and yet we’re still sneaking around corridors, cyare.” The smirk in Paz’ voice was as insufferable as he was, but Din resisted the urge to sock him in the shoulder, not when he was holding the little one so gently like that.

He rolled his eyes instead beneath his visor, taking the child and ushering Paz back to his work to prepare dinner. He turned and took a step only for Paz’ voice to rumble through his audials once again. “If you’re missing a few details about that morning, I’d be happy to jog your memory once the child is put to bed.” This time Din didn’t hesitate to jab his heel behind Paz’ knee and send the giant tumbling with a rough shout.

The child’s laughter over his shoulder brought a smirk of his own to Din’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Tiingilar - blisteringly spicy Mandalorian casserole  
> Tihaar - alcoholic drink - strong clear spirit made from fruit, like eau de vie  
> Beroya - bounty hunter  
> “Gar serim..” - "Yes, you're right." "That's it."  
> Verd'ika - private (rank), little soldier  
> Alor'ad - captain  
> Gedet'ye - please  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Buir - father  
> Copikla - cute  
> Cyare - beloved
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated ♥ You can find me @skittydolly on twitter and tumblr, I draw these boys too! ♥


End file.
